


Oh no! Feels!

by BBunni



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feels, M/M, brothers ri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBunni/pseuds/BBunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori runs away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no! Feels!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenorasweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/gifts).



Ori sat with his shoulders hunched, feet buried in the damp sand. His red Converse sat limply beside him with a bunched pair of socks stuffed inside. Sniffling, he pulled at his frayed sweater. Dori had made it for Nori, back when the middle Risonn brother was still innocent. Now it was Ori's, each hole caused by Nori lovingly patched by their elder brother. They could be nice, his older brothers. Even if they did fuss. But tonight had been a different story altogether.

It was all his fault, Ori knew it. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut. Not when Dori had been so happy, his cheeks rosy and a large smile tugging at his lips. Because nice Mister Dwalin was going to be part of the family, their family! Just don't tell Nori quite yet. 

Ori clutched at his knees and stared up at the sky. The stars were hidden by an expanse of muddled grey. Rain drops mingled with the boy's tears. Why hadn't he kept his mouth shut? Now they all hated him. 

Nori hadn't wasted any time, he burst into a rage as soon as the information had graced his ears. Of course Dori retaliated quick as a viper. Ori had stumbled back in shock. Turning to Dwalin for help, only to find the man gazing down at him. Face drawn into a disappointed scowl. So Ori ran. Ran until his legs were jelly and lungs burned. 

"Ori? Ori!" 

The sound of familiar voices were muddled by the wind. He clamped his eyes shut, hoping they wouldn't come any closer. _Can't see them, they can't see me._

"Lad! There you are." Ori pulled his legs closer. _Mister Dwalin._

"Dori, Nori. Over this way!" Dwalin knelt beside Ori, "You alright?" 

Ori kept his eyes clamped shut. _Go away!_

"Oh thank God, Ori!" 

"Told you you scared him. Old git." 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, Dwalin's judging by the size. "Ori?" 

"Ori, darling. Please look at us." 

Ginger locks bobbed as Ori shook his head furiously. 

"No ones mad. C'mon," Nori knelt in front of his younger brother. Hands carefully wiping the tears away. 

He opened one eye warily. "Why?" 

"What do you mean?" Dori's brows were drawn down in confusion. 

Ori could feel his lips tremble, "I-I ruined everything!"

"You did nothing wrong," grumbled Dwalin before the elder Risonn brothers could utter a sound. "Your brothers are just a bit dim." 

A small smile pulled at Ori's mouth. He watched as Dori smacked at Dwalin's arm and Nori scoffed. "But I wasn't 'sposed to tell..." 

Nori lifted his little brother into his arms as he stood. "You were right to tell me!" 

"I shouldn't have asked you to keep a secret," Dori worried at his jacket with his hands, "it was wrong of me." His hands were gently pulled away from the hem of his clothes by Dwalin. Who placed a quick kiss on the other man's nuckles. Much to Nori's disgust. 

Ori wiped at his runny nose with the back of his hand. "S'ok..." He turned his gaze to Dwalin, who had been silent for the most part. 

"Er... how about some fries?" 

Ori beamed, "With ketchup?" 

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" He ruffled the boys wet locks before stooping to retrieve the tiny pair of Converse. 

**Author's Note:**

> All of my fics end with food?


End file.
